Iron Tager/Quotes
Character Introduction *''Kokonoe, can you hear me? Commencing battle data collection now. Depending on someone to watch your back... doesn't feel bad at all.'' Pre-Battle Interactions ''BlazBlue Makoto Nanaya : Tager: ''Stay focused and ready, Makoto. : Makoto: Yeah, I'm ready... ready to punch 'em in the face! : Tager: *sigh* Did you hear a word I just said? Hakumen :Hakumen: Stand down. You are nothing but the Grimalkin's plaything. :Tager: Hmph. It's not often that I'm made a rookie by comparison. ''Persona 4 Arena Kanji Tatsumi : Tager: ''The difference in our power is... Hmmm... we’ll have to be careful. : Kanji: Heh, don’t sweat the small stuff. You just gotta win, right? Easy. Akihiko Sanada :Akihiko: The battle is determined by the quality and mass of a team's muscles. These guys don't stand a chance. :Tager: Is that some sort of tactical calculation? Aegis : Aegis: Let's go, Tager! Maximum power! : Tager: Quick and decisive. I like it. Tohru Adachi : Tager: Let's just stick to the plan. : Adachi: Right-o, yep. Roger that. ''Under Night In-Birth Hyde Kido : Hyde: ''Are you ready for my real strength? : Tager: Calm down, rookie. First, we have to analyze the enemy's movements. Waldstein : Tager: Unknown enemy approaching. How do we want to handle this? : Waldstein: The only way I know how... With POWER! Gordeau the Harvester : Tager: Engaging defenses. Looks like they're a step ahead of us. : Gordeau: Ahh, lighten up. It's just a fight after all. ''RWBY Yang Xiao Long :Yang: ''Let's do this! So, the way I see it, we both do whatever we want. :Tager: So much for coming up with a strategy. Akatsuki En-Eins Akatsuki : Tager: Voltage, hydraulics, all green. Revolution threshold exceeded...! : Akatsuki: Engine activated... Battle voltage achieved! Generic * Having someone watching my back...isn't half bad, really. Victory Interactions ''BlazBlue Makoto Nanaya : Makoto: ''Woah... That was a close one wasn't it, Mr. Tager? : Tager: Which is why I said we need to st-- *sigh* Never mind. Well done. Hakumen :Hakumen: Hmm. To think that you would be a match for my swordsmanship. :Tager: Hmph. I've got a liitle pride of my own, you know. ''Persona 4 Arena Kanji Tatsumi : Tager: ''You’re a second-rate soldier. : Kanji: Looks like we just muzzled our way through. Akihiko Sanada :Tager: You've got potential, but you overestimate your abilities. :Akihiko: Victory only comes to those who train. Aegis : Tager: Mission complete. Proceeding to the next waypoint. : Aegis: Roger that. Away we go! Tohru Adachi : Tager: Adachi, I thought I said to stick to the plan. : Adachi: Hahaha, did you? Well, we still won. ''Under Night In-Birth Hyde Kido : Hyde: ''Is that all you got? That's disappointing. : Tager: Still so green, but you got potential. Waldstein : Waldstein: Weak. Too weak. : Tager: We’ve neutralized our opponents, but at the expense of our surroundings I’m afraid. Gordeau the Harvester : Gordeau: What a shame. This harvest isn't even edible. : Tager: I... don't imagine you'd eat any of these people anyway. ''RWBY Yang Xiao Long :Yang: ''Yeah! See, no problem. :Tager: Wrong. There was a problem and we solved it. Akatsuki En-Eins Akatsuki : Akatsuki: Combatants neutralized. Battle complete. : Tager: Hardly any need for a damage report. Victory Screen Interactions ''BlazBlue Makoto Nanaya : Tager: ''Your sharp instincts are praiseworthy, but if you continue to fight like that, all the intel those insticts provide you will be squandered. On the battlefield, the most important thing is to--'' : Makoto: ''(Oh boy... Heeeere we go...) Hakumen :Tager: I've seen my fair share of battles. This body of mine should be proof enough of that. :Hakumen: I've witnessed your power firsthand. Such genuine strength is not to be taken lightly. Your pride is well-earned. ''Persona 4 Arena Kanji Tatsumi : Tager: ''It appears my calculations were incorrect. Such is the price of mistaking recklessness for bravery. : Kanji: But hey, it was a good time, right? Hey! Brush up your skills and face us again! Akihiko Sanada :Akihiko: A good battle like that deserves a good celebration! A toast, with the finest ale-- or, maybe the finest beef bowls! :Tager: Very well. But if you wouldn't mind, please pour me a glass of natural oil. Aegis : Aegis: High speed navigational sequence active. Closing in on waypoint. It seems the two of us are perfectly synchronized. : Tager: But that's no excuse to let our guard down. The first to lose focus in combat is usually the first to lost their life. You would do well to remember that. Tohru Adachi : Tager: You do like your grandstanding, don't you, Adachi? I'd think your time in the force would've taught you to play things close to the vest. : Adachi: Hahaha! Are you seriously lecturing me? Please... You remind me of an old partner of mine. ''Under Night In-Birth Hyde Kido : Hyde: ''Man, what the hell is with you? “Green” this, “rookie” that… Come at me and I’ll show you just how strong I am. : Tager: You just proved my point, Rookie. A soldier who ignores the battlefield to focus on himself is second-rate. Watch your opponents, the flow of battle, and above all, your allies. Only then can you call yourself strong. Waldstein : Tager: I fully understand the capacity of your strength, but you should consider brushing up on your tactics a little more. Not all battles can be won with brute force alone. : Waldstein: Don’t make me laugh. Little tricks and gambits are meaningless in the face of raw power. My claws will make short work of them. Gordeau the Harvester : Gordeau: Sorry I went a little wild there. This scythe's a bit too unwieldy to navigate around that big body of yours. : Tager: Not a problem. You're a valuable part of this team. Don't hesitate to use your full power as we continue fighting. ''RWBY Yang Xiao Long :Yang: ''Not that I'm all warmed up, let's hurry along to the next fight! :Tager: Hold on. Before we go, we must review our strategy. Even a thousand lives wouldn't be enough to save me from your recklessness. Akatsuki En-Eins Akatsuki : Tager: I've gotten a good look at your skills now. The way you tear across the battlefield really is worthy of the moniker "Thunder God". : Akatsuki: I'm just grateful I lived long enough to fight alongside the "Red Devil". Category:Quotes